Concert in B minor
by Scarlett Lady
Summary: Kanon tuvo el corazón de Milo en sus manos, y no supo cuidarlo, ahora tiene que sobreponerse al dolor de saber que el corazón del escorpión pertenece a alguien más...


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y tan sólo los he tomado para divertirme un poco.  
**Important**: Este fanfic está inspirado en Concert in b mineur. / Pieza de Música Clásica en Piano /

* * *

**Concert in B Minor  
**By Lady

Prelude /… Milo…/

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero sencillamente no me sentía capaz, no cuando todo este tiempo había tenido la sensación de que él estaba evitándome. No es que me gustara la situación, pero tenía miedo de confirmar mis sospechas, tenía miedo de que me dijera que era cierto, que no deseaba verme; y es que entonces no sabría que hacer. Él significaba tanto para mi...

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta el templo de cáncer, recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Se que algunas lagrimas caían de mis ojos al pensar que todo pudo haber sido diferente, pero ahora teníamos una nueva oportunidad, y era eso lo que me tenía ahí.

Aspiré hondo para tomar valor, y me dirigí con resolución a la entrada de su templo, pero me detuve en aquellas escaleras que antaño había recorrido tantas veces con la ferviente alegría de verte, y algún tiempo después, con los ojos inundados en cristalinas lágrimas vertidas por tu abandono.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, llorando por ti. Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro y sequé mis ojos. No deseaba que me vieras así... Si es que llegabas a verme, por que algo en el fondo de mi ser me decía que no estabas en el templo de géminis, que habías salido de ahí a sabiendas de que iría a buscarte, que no deseabas contestar mis preguntas. Estas haciendo demasiados esfuerzos para alejarme de tu vida. ¿Es que realmente te causo tanto desagrado?

Crucé la entrada de tu templo, suspirando tu nombre, que hacía eco sobre las paredes. Sabía que Saga no se encontraba ahí, pues lo había visto con Shaka en la sexta casa, pero de inmediato noté que tu tampoco te encontrabas dentro, por que no obtuve respuesta. Mi corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza desde había entrado en géminis, pero ahora, estando frente a la puerta de tu habitación, sentía que podría salirse de mi cuerpo. Casi de manera inconsciente, una de mis manos asió el picaporte mientras la otra se apresuró a recargarse contra mi pecho en un vano intento por apaciguar mis latidos.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y de súbito mi corazón apaciguó su constante palpitar. Tu no estabas ahí. Tal vez por un segundo pensé... deseé encontrarte ahí, dormido sobre aquella cama mudo testigo de nuestro antiguo amor. Sabía que de nuevo estaba llorando. Odiaba hacerlo, pues las lágrimas restaban belleza a mi rostro, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, y con cautelosos pasos me dirigí hacia tu cama. Toda la estancia estaba impregnada de tu aroma. Ahora sabía que habías pasado ahí estas tres noches, pero no podía imaginar en donde pasabas los días. Tampoco es que pudiera preguntárselo a Saga, pues no deseaba involucrarlo entre nosotros. Sabía que tu no me lo perdonarías.

Con doloroso anhelo tomé tu almohada y la presioné contra mi rostro, dejando que ella recibiera las lágrimas que manaban de mis ojos. Los recuerdos se agalopaban en mi mente, haciendo imposible frenar ese llanto que delata mi amor por ti.

Me dejé caer sobre tu colchón, y permití que tus sábanas acariciaran mi cuerpo. Me aferraba a ellas como deseaba hacerlo contigo, aun sabiendo que lo nuestro ya era algo que pertenecía a un pasado muy lejano. En ese entonces yo era sólo un niño, pero tu capturaste mis sonrisas en tu enigmática mirada, y dejaste en mis labios tu sabor, marca imborrable de que te pertenecía, y lo haría por siempre.

Sonreí ante aquellos pensamientos. Sin duda tus recuerdos eran demasiado felices, aún si ahora me causaban desdicha. Y es que te convertiste en alguien tan importante... Recuerdo aquél día que llegué al santuario, casi puedo sentir en mi piel el irritante calor que hacía. Todo parecía inmenso, lleno de misterios y sorpresas que yo, por supuesto, exploraría. Creo que fue precisamente aquella actitud la que me causó tantos problemas con mi maestro, y con el mismo patriarca, pero a su vez, fue la que me acercó a ti.

Pensar en ese día me obliga a pensar en Camus, y una oleada repentina de calor acoge mi pecho, y es que él es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido, y no necesito que nadie me lo diga para saber que siempre lo será. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que no sabía como sonreír... y de inmediato se convirtió en mi objetivo lograr enseñarlo. ¿Quién me iba a decir que ese rostro frío e inexpresivo tiene una de las sonrisas más bellas que he admirado? Él y yo solíamos entrenar juntos, incluso lo involucraba en mis problemas al obligarlo a ayudarme a molestar al resto de nuestros compañeros. Eras tu nuestro cómplice, quien siempre nos ayudaba a realizar las mejores bromas, y a cumplir los peores castigos. Incluso en ese entonces ya sabías los secretos del amor. Siempre te había admirado, lo sabes... También Camus lo hacía, pero fui yo quien llamó tu atención, y te empeñaste en hacerme notar tu presencia. Eran tus brazos los que me acunaban cuando caía rendido de tanto entrenar, y eras también tu quien enjuagaba mis lágrimas si estaba herido. Fuiste como un hermano mayor para nosotros, y con el tiempo, fueron tus manos las que se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, y me enseñaron amarte. Fuiste tu quien despertó mi deseo... Pero el tiempo cambia siempre las cosas, y la edad también nos cambió a nosotros. Pronto dejé de ser alguien importante para ti, y ocupabas tu tiempo en no se que cosas. Al final de todo eso, sencillamente desapareciste, sin despedirte, sin una sola palabra. Me cansé de preguntarle a Saga por ti, ya que sólo conseguía respuestas esquivas, y no pasó mucho antes de que él también desapareciera, para dejarse ver sólo de vez en cuando.

A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi sin Camus... tal vez me hubiera rendido, pero ahí estuvo siempre él para sostenerme, para ayudarme a seguir, soportando mis cambios repentinos de ánimo, y regalándome una sonrisa cuando mis ojos se empañaban. Juntos seguimos entrenando para ganar nuestras armaduras, incluso puedo decir que seguimos divirtiéndonos, pero tampoco eso duró mucho, pues él tuvo que irse a Siberia. Y yo me resigné a estar sólo. Los echaba en falta... a ambos, pero sólo podía levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante, como un caballero dorado, por que en esos momentos ya se esperaba demasiado de mi como para poder rendirme. Tal vez fue mi orgullo el que me mantuvo en pie, por que nunca permití que nadie más me viera llorando, a pesar de que, lo se bien, todos sabían que estaba triste.

Podría decir que mi vida ha estado llena de pérdidas, por que cuando Camus volvió, fue cuando comenzó aquella batalla en donde perdió la vida. Aun me siento culpable de eso, pues fui yo quien dejó pasar a Hyoga a través del templo de escorpión. Pensaba que ese día mis lagrimas se habían acabado, por que lloré tanto su muerte que sentía mi corazón vacío, sin embargo volvió a latir cuando la batalla de Poseidón. No me siento orgulloso de decirlo, pero por un segundo desee estar contigo, a pesar de saber que habías sido tú el causante de tanto mal.

Sabía que habías sobrevivido a la destrucción del templo submamiro, pero no volviste al Santuario si no hasta la guerra santa, y entonces descargué sobre ti mi furia, hasta darme cuenta de tu valía como caballero, y combatiste de nuestro lado. Peleaste con nosotros hombro a hombro, y al igual que todos, sacrificaste tu vida por Athena.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar de nuevo en el Santuario, y la voz de Athena agradeciéndonos todo, y dándonos la oportunidad de seguir con nuestras vidas. En ese momento pensé que al fin podría volver a ser feliz a tu lado, pero al buscar tu mirada desviaste los ojos y rompiste mis esperanzas. De eso sólo hace 4 días, y desde entonces no te he visto. Se que has estado evitándome, y eso me duele tanto...

* * *

Bueno... de momento eso es todo. Espero que les guste. Ese es mi primer fic en FF, y tbn el primero en este género, así que espero de corazón sus opiniones.  
Un hermoso día. Saludos, Scarlett Lady


End file.
